Misinformed
by Flames101
Summary: JJ learns the hard way that sometimes getting all the information is a very beneficial thing, after she jumps to some very wrong conclusions about her stoic boss. JJ/Hotch. Rated M for a reason. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey all! So, I really felt like starting a new JJ/Hotch story (even though I have three unfinished ones) so I did. Lol. This will be a slightly angsty story, set during this season. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think, thanks! Oh yeah, this is rated M for the first chapter and probably the third, as well, for a reason.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

><p>JJ was in a good mood that morning, and it was hard for her to suppress it, even as they sat around the round table discussing details of various case consultations. She was definitely focusing on her job; as the newest profiler to the group, she made sure she was always paying attention and putting in her own thoughts, so as to hone in her own newly acquired skill.<p>

However, despite focusing on the grisly details of the cases, her good mood was still there, not wavering one bit. That was because later on that day JJ and Hotch were going to treat the boys to a trip to the circus. It was the last day they'd be in town and both JJ and Hotch were taking a half day that Friday to especially take their respective son's to the fun, family outing.

That they'd decided to take in the event together was no surprise. Ever since JJ had come back and Will had ditched her because of it, Hotch had stepped into the roll of best friend and confidant. She seriously had no idea what she'd do without him. They'd become close.

She looked across the table and caught his eye; he was speaking and this time she'd lost track of what they were talking about. Nonetheless, there was an intimate twinkle in his eyes as he gazed back at her. A look that seemed to say, he'd like to be elsewhere, at the moment, with her, doing things they'd done a few nights ago.

She just barely controlled the blush that wanted to make its way to the surface.

An errant thought passed through her mind, "Maybe they'd become too close…"

She thought back to that night about a week ago. They'd decided to do a home movie night, just the two of them without the boys. They were both dying to see Inception, a movie that had come out at least one year before but neither of them had made time for because it wasn't really little boy friendly.

So, Jack had stayed with Jessica and Henry with Will. It was one of the few times they managed to hang out alone together. And JJ knew that she should have thought twice about being alone with the stoic man in a big empty house. Their charged interactions while in the company of the boys and the team at work should have been a dead giveaway of what would come when they were finally alone.

* * *

><p>%8%<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hotch," JJ gasped out when his lips made contact with the sensitive skin of the top of her breast.<em>

_Somehow—JJ was really having a hard time remembering exactly how—they had made it to Hotch's bedroom and into his bed. Clothes had been discarded along the way that much she knew. And she could definitely remember him looking at her with such intensity, such hunger that she feared he was about to devour her, mind, body and soul._

_But other than that, nothing…_

_All she knew now was that a shirtless Hotch was leaning over top of her doing amazing things with his mouth. She blindly reached for him, her eyes closed as she savoured the feel of his lips trailing from the crook of her neck down to lavish kisses in the valley between her breasts. Her insides were turning to molten liquid with every touch. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't get what she needed and soon._

_She felt his fingers tease her skin with a caress somewhere in the vicinity of her belly and then trail up along the side of her body. When his thumb grazed over one satin covered nipple she barely could contain her moan of delight._

"_Hotch," she said, voice sounding strangled, short._

_She'd had enough of the teasing. She wrapped her bare legs around his body, hoping he'd get the message, since words seemed to be failing her. _

_His hands made deft work of her bra, launching it onto the floor to join the rest of her clothes. His mouth quickly covered one bare nipple, sucking gently. She was vaguely aware that she was murmuring out words for more. She knew she was close. _

_Hotch pulled away from her suddenly, causing her to open her eyes to shoot him a look of protest. He gave her a grin as he removed the rest of his clothes. Staring at his naked body, she realized he was beautiful, scars and all. She reached a hand out to gently run her fingertips along one of those jagged white lines._

_Who would ever want to hurt someone as beautiful as Aaron Hotchner?_

_Hotch took hold of her caressing hand. She looked at him through blurry eyes, as he lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss into the palm of her hand. She shuddered with pleasure at the simple, yet intimate touch._

_His eyes told her he was fine now. Fine, now that she was here with him, in this moment. She was glad to be with him, too. Ecstatic to know that she was the first woman who he'd shared himself with in quite awhile._

_JJ reached for him, having deemed it too long since their bodies last touched. She pulled his body to her own, letting her hands explore every inch of him._

_She forced him to turn over, so he was on his back; she came up to straddle his body with her near naked one. The only thing keeping them apart was the thin layer of fabric of her panties. But that barrier didn't stop her from feeling how much he wanted her. His hands on her hips, she felt him teasing her by slipping his fingers in and out of the waistband, close, yet so far. _

_She leaned forward and began to pepper his body with kisses, trailing from his jaw line down his throat and across his chest. His groans of bliss were reward enough, but when his fingers sneakily pushed aside the fabric of her panties and pushed inside of her, she nearly came undone right then. _

_She arched into his touch and found his lips, kissing him greedily, willing to take everything he had to offer and more. He continued to stroke her so intimately until she was near the very edge._

_It took all of her strength to pull back. He gave her a brief quizzical look before he understood what she was doing. She slid the flimsy material down her legs and took up her position overtop his body once again._

_There was no hesitation on either of their parts when she slid her body overtop his, engulfing him completely. She set a slow steady rhythm, enjoying the control almost as much as she enjoyed the feel of him inside her, so deep and so hard._

_Their breaths coming hard and fast, JJ moaned out his name, "Aaron," followed by, "Oh God…" when she felt him reach between their thrusting bodies to tweak her little bundle of nerves._

_She was almost there; ready to fall over the edge, when Hotch unexpectedly flipped them over so that he was on top. She giggled into his kiss; she knew he couldn't relinquish control for long, she'd have to teach how to let go more often in the future. For now, she was very much enjoying his bout of control, as he reached down their bodies to hook one of her legs around his body. _

_The thrusts became deeper, harder, now hitting her spot each time, over and over again. She came hard, writhing in pleasure beneath him, vaguely aware of calling out his name over and over again. He was still moving above her and seconds later she felt his own release as he moaned out her name, "JJ," once, so sweetly, that it brought tears to her eyes._

* * *

><p>%8%<p>

* * *

><p>She now wondered how a simple movie night could turn out to be the best night of her life. They sure hadn't intended on sleeping together, ever.<p>

After, they'd fallen asleep, her cheek resting on his bare chest, his arms wrapped around her body ever so tightly. When they'd awoken, a moment that could have been awkward wasn't.

He'd made her a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, and at one point he'd leaned into her to give the corner of her mouth a kiss, claiming she was covered in chocolate. She'd smiled, glad for any excuse that allowed him to touch her.

But somehow the conversation had turned serious. They'd both agreed that that had been some mind blowing sex. And then for some reason JJ had opened her mouth made the mistake of suggesting that maybe they should take things slow. She'd regretted saying anything at all a second later.

And now, here they were, a week later with no repeat performances having been had and nothing so much as a kiss being shared between them. She'd be a fool to deny that she wasn't more than a little disappointed.

When she'd suggested they take things slow she'd done it because she was thinking of the boys; they'd been through so much. But she'd at least hoped for a date.

No such luck.

JJ looked up from the case file she'd been staring at while reminiscing to see that Hotch's eyes were on her. And by the way his eyes were roaming her she had an idea what he was thinking about. She couldn't hide her blush this time.

"JJ?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the utterance of her name. She looked around for the speaker—sure she was redder than ever— to find Rossi smirking at her. She knew right away that he was the culprit.

"You ok? You look a little flushed," he questioned, a hint of amusement in his voice. All eyes were on her now, making her turn a deeper shade of red. "You're not coming down with something, a _fever_, perhaps?"

JJ knew that Rossi suspected something of the true nature of her relationship with their Unit Chief, but she didn't know what. She was about to reply when a cool hand came to rest on her forehead.

"She does feel a little hot," Reid pronounced. "Maybe you are coming down with something, JJ."

"Spence, I'm fine," she said breezily.

When everyone else wanted to feel her forehead she shot Rossi an annoyed look before sneaking a glance at Hotch. He looked amused.

"I'm fine guys, really. It's just a little hot in here," she informed loudly.

They all sat back contritely. She thought it was over with until a grinning Rossi stated, oh so casually, "It doesn't feel hot to me…"

She shot him a death glare as a whole new set of murmurs began around the table. It wasn't until Hotch shut them all up by declaring the consult meeting adjourned that she was in the clear.

JJ hurried out of there with her stack of files before anyone else could question her further.

* * *

><p>JJ sat at her desk in the bullpen, steadfastly avoiding the questioning eyes of Emily. They seemed to land on her every few minutes since the meeting had been over. If there was ever a time that she'd missed her old office it was definitely today. In the past she would have been able to hide in it. Now, she was out in the open for all to see and she had to do her best to control her emotions.<p>

She finally looked up to see that Emily was no where in sight. Reid was there, working away, oblivious to the world. Predictably, when she'd asked him where Emily went he said, without looking up, that he had no idea.

Letting out a sigh, she deemed it safe enough to at least see Garcia about a case file without the prying eyes of her brunette best friend.

Still, she hurried anyways, not wanting to be caught out in the open to get the twenty questions. JJ climbed the short staircase, two at a time and made her way to her blonde best friend's office.

JJ knocked on the door and when she heard Garcia say, "Enter," she pushed open the door and was quite surprised to see the room was bathed in light. She'd also found where Emily had gone off too.

"Hey JJ," Garcia greeted cheerfully.

"Feeling better?" Emily asked.

The two women were smirking at her annoyingly. JJ was pretty sure they'd never in a million years guess at what she'd been thinking at to get her so hot, but still… _Damn, Rossi for getting them thinking at all._

So, instead of explaining, yet again, that there was nothing wrong with her, she went along with it, "Yeah, much," she said airily. "Garcia, I need you to get me some phone numbers and addresses of a couple of people."

JJ handed her the file with a list of people paper clipped to the front.

"Sure thing, peaches, when do you need them for?" Garcia said agreeably.

"Monday's good," JJ confirmed, looking at her watch. "Hotch and I should get going…"

"Speaking of Hotch," Emily suddenly spoke up, all gossipy.

JJ's face paled. _Did they know? Were they about to ask her about it?_

"Did you hear?" Garcia took over. "Hotch apparently has a date this weekend…"

"What?" she asked sharply, feeling like she'd just been punched in the stomach.

Her two friends gave her a look; she realized her reaction had been too emphatic.

"Uh… how'd you hear?" JJ wondered, careful to make her voice more neutral.

"Morgan told me that Hotch asked him where a good place is to take someone out for dinner," Garcia eagerly informed.

"And I got Rossi to talk; apparently, he introduced Hotch to one of his friend's daughters. She's a school teacher, or a nurse… I can't remember which," Emily continued.

"Isn't this great? Our boss-man's finally getting himself some much needed loving," Garcia exclaimed.

"Yeah… uh… it's great," she paused to take a deep breath, fearful that she was about to choke on her own words. "He deserves it…"

JJ looked from one brightly smiling face to the other and decided that she was definitely going to be sick.

"Uh… I should go… I don't want to keep Hotch… waiting," JJ stuttered out.

She turned around quickly, and slipped out the door. She didn't care that her hasty exit looked strange. She truly felt like she was going to be sick.

Rushing down the hall, she cursed out loud when she bumped into someone when she was only feet from the stairs.

"Whoa, whoa, JJ," she heard Rossi's voice.

She looked up to see him staring at her concernedly. She silently begged for him to let her go. Not only was she on the verge of throwing up, but she could feel the prick of tears, stinging her eyes.

"You all right? Scratch that, you don't look all right? Are you sick?" he asked her quickly.

To stave off more questions she nodded, and murmured, "Washroom…"

He let go of her, thankfully, and she rushed down the stairs, through the bullpen, just barely making it to the women's washroom. Luckily it was empty, no one to hold her hair back, but also no one to hear her retch her guts out.

Her earlier good mood was long gone now.

* * *

><p>Well, there's chapter one. Happy and angsty all rolled into one. I hope you all enjoyed this one. It will be a three or four-shot story and the next chapter shouldn't come later than this weekend. In the meantime reviews would be much appreciated.<p>

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hey! Got some great response to the first chapter, thank you very much! Great response always gets me feeling like updating quickly, so here you go! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

><p>Hotch glanced at his desk clock wanting to stay conscious of the time. Deciding he had just enough time to finish up the case file before JJ came and whisked him away, he kept working. Too bad his mind wasn't really on work. Instead, it was focused on the aforementioned blonde.<p>

Hotch was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes off of the petite, blue-eyed beauty whenever she was around. Ever since the week before, when he'd had her in his bed, he just couldn't stop thinking about that night or her, and how he wanted similar nights with her in the future.

But she'd confused the heck out of him when they'd talked. It had been more than obvious that she'd enjoyed herself—for him, he'd go so far as saying it was the best night of his life. _So why, afterwards, did she say she wanted to take things slow? What did that even mean?_

He rubbed at his eyes. It was also obvious, today, during the consult meeting, where JJ's mind had been, it was written all over her face what she was remembering. And when their gazes met that second time, he could see what she was seeing: clothes being ripped off, bodies sliding together, cries for more. It was no wonder that she'd looked so flushed in the conference room. It was becoming apparent to him that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. _Still, why did she want to hold back?_

There was a knock on his door and he answered it with a quick, "Come in." Not looking up when the door opened and closed, he assumed it was JJ come to pry him from his work. "Just a few more signatures and then we can head out."

"Hotch," he heard Rossi's unexpected voice. "What did you do?"

Hotch dropped his pen to look up at his friend quizzically. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"With JJ?" Rossi clarified.

Still unsure of what he meant, he said pointedly, "Dave, I've got to go, so can you just spit it out."

The man came to sit in a chair in front of his desk. He was looking at Hotch like he'd just committed a heinous crime.

"I just bumped into JJ; she looked like the hounds of hell themselves were chasing after her," Rossi explained. "She also looked like she was going to be sick."

Hotch frowned, instantly worried. "And you think it's because of something I did?" Rossi raised an eyebrow in answer. "I haven't seen her since the meeting, Dave."

"I don't mean something you did today." Rossi frowned at him.

Hotch looked at the man trying to decipher his meaning from the look he was giving him. For the life of him, he couldn't figure it out. And he was beginning to get annoyed with him for holding him up in here instead of telling him where JJ went so he could go see if she was all right.

He got up abruptly. "Where is she Dave?" he asked tersely.

"Washroom, I believe," Dave said, forthcoming.

Hotch made his way to the door and was stopped by Dave's voice.

"Don't go stomping in there. Be gentle, she's not feeling well," Dave recommended.

Hotch gave him a look that he hoped conveyed his incredulity. _What did he take him for, a big oaf?_ JJ and he may have shared that one special, ultimately, confusing night together, but she was still his best friend, first. And he was definitely concerned enough to be sympathetic.

He exited his office, quickly making his way through the bullpen. She wasn't at her desk, so he knew she must still be in the washroom. He frowned, not being able to forget that Dave believed she was sick because of something he did. He had no idea what he'd meant, but felt bad anyways.

Finally reaching the washroom, he knocked tentatively on the closed door. There was no answer. He pushed open the swinging door a crack and called out, "JJ?"

A groan was his response, followed by her voice saying, "Ugh, who told you?"

He took that as his cue to push the door all the way open. He found JJ sitting on a couch, looking pale. He rushed to her side.

"Hey, Dave told me you looked sick," he explained his presence.

She quickly glanced his way and then off to the side. "I _was_ sick, now I have a pounding headache," she informed.

He took a seat next to her, putting a hand to the top of her back in a comforting gesture. She flinched in response. _Ok, something was definitely wrong…_

"JJ?"

She stood up quickly, still not looking him in the eye. "I'm fine now, we should go pick up the boys. We don't want to be late."

"Are you sure you're still up for it?" Hotch asked tentatively.

She shot him a frown and then looked away, never once meeting his eye. What had changed from this morning to now? Rossi was right, he had done something, but whether it was to make her sick, or make her angry, he did not know. And he certainly had no clue what it could have been.

"I'm not going to disappoint Jack and Henry," she denied.

He followed her as she abruptly left the bathroom; she headed straight for her desk, grabbing her bag to pack her things. They instantly attracted the attention of Reid and Morgan who had been in the middle of a conversation. They took one look at JJ, worry crossing their features, and then to Hotch for answers. But he was at a complete loss.

"JJ, are you ok?" Reid hesitantly asked.

"I'm fine," she said shortly, not looking up from her task.

Morgan glanced Hotch's way and then back at JJ. "You don't look fine."

"Will everyone just stop!" she shouted; Hotch could see that she instantly regretted her outburst. She took a breath that seemed to calm her marginally and then said, "_Please_, I'm fine, really."

She turned away from the two men to face Hotch, briefly making eye contact. He tried to get a quick read on her and found something akin to hurt in her eyes. "I'll be waiting at the car, ok?"

"Ok," he said, dazedly. She gave him a curt nod and then left.

Morgan let out a low whistle. "What did you do?"

Hotch looked up, surprised, that once again, he was getting the blame. "Nothing," he answered, not so confidently.

"Strauss?" Reid suggested.

Hotch shook his head. "She's not in today."

"Well someone did or said something to her," Morgan said, surely. "I haven't seen her that pissed off in… never."

"Maybe you should retrace her steps," Reid tried again. "See who talked to her today."

Hotch looked at his watch, then in the direction that JJ had departed in.

"No time. We've got to pick up Jack and Henry."

"Good luck," Morgan offered sincerely.

Reid gave him a sympathetic look; it seemed they both believed he'd need it.

* * *

><p>JJ put her aching head against the cool glass of the window. She was waiting by Hotch's SUV, feeling completely stupid. She'd lost her cool. She couldn't believe she'd lost it. She worked with a bunch of damned profilers, and as much as everyone said you never profile a team-mate, JJ now knew herself how hard it was to turn the skill off.<p>

_So… stupid…_

She'd gone and had some kind of meltdown in front of every one of them. There'd be no hiding from their questioning stares come Monday, especially when they all conferred together in a "What's wrong with JJ?" diagnosing session.

But she just hadn't been able to help it. When Emily and Penelope had said Hotch was dating, she felt something break inside. She now knew that it had been her heart.

_God, when had things gotten so complicated?_

They were only supposed to be friends, that's all. But, who was she kidding? All that time spent together had always been leading up to that one night. And it had meant something fierce to her when it had finally happened. She had thought that it had meant something to Hotch, as well. Turns out she was wrong.

She wiped at a tear that slipped from the corner of her eye. _How could she have been so stupid to have fallen for her boss?_

_Because,_ a quiet voice said inside her head, _he's completely wonderful…_

Wiping at another tear, she replied to the voice, _than why is he going out with someone else?_

* * *

><p>Hotch quickly went up to his office to grab his things and found Dave in there. He barely contained his groan of frustration. He didn't have time for more cryptic questions. He needed to get down to the garage and make JJ tell him what's wrong.<p>

Ignoring the man, he went about gathering his things anyways. Dave didn't seem to find his lack of communication at all telling.

"Did you talk to her?" Rossi wanted to know.

Hotch spared him a grimace. "Did it look like she was in a talking mood?"

Dave frowned in turn. "So, you didn't ask her?"

"Ask her what, Dave?" he replied, completely exasperated.

How did things go from JJ and him passing secret, lustful looks at each other just this morning to her being thoroughly pissed off at him? It wasn't even noon!

Hotch stared at the man who suddenly looked reluctant to speak. It was not a look he'd ever seen on David Rossi. The man was known to speak his mind even when it would have been better to shut his mouth.

"You should ask her if, maybe…" Rossi started slowly, "… she's pregnant?"

Hotch's mouth dropped open in surprise. He quickly attempted to cover his reaction. He shrugged and looked away. "Why do you think I should be the one asking her that personal question? I'm her—"

"Save it, Hotch," Rossi cut him off. "It's pretty obvious. It's written all over both your face's when you look at each other."

He let out a sigh. "You think she could be… She couldn't be… we were care—"

Hotch thought back to that night. _No, no they weren't careful._ They were too caught up in the moment to think of something as trivial as birth control options.

Rossi nodded his head. "Just be gentle when you ask. Obviously, she's already stressed. Don't make it worse."

"I won't," he replied, again, offended by the implication that he'd be anything less than a gentleman. He walked to his door saying, "Shut the door behind you, Dave."

He made his way through the bullpen, very aware of several pairs of eyes on him, a million thoughts swirling in his head.

_Was JJ pregnant? Was this the source of her sudden animosity towards him? If she was pregnant, what would they do?_

He didn't have the answers to all the questions. But one thing he could say for certain was that if JJ _was _pregnant, that baby would be one loved kid.

The idea of him and JJ having a child together was a dream he'd had often of late. He'd always thought that it would only ever remain a dream, at least until the night they'd slept together. Even though she'd said they should take things slow the fantasy had only intensified. He was finding it harder to deny that he would very much like to start a family with her. He wanted JJ oh so badly. _Maybe he could still have it…_

"Ok, Aaron," he spoke to himself, alone in the elevator. "First things first…"

He nodded to himself. _Yep, first he needed to know why she was mad at him and then he could proclaim his undying love for her._

His eyes widened at his sudden realization. "I love her," he said in wonder.

A happy feeling coursed through his body. It suddenly felt like he'd known all along, but had just forgotten somehow. Now he remembered. Now he could make things right.

Stepping into the parking area, he made his way towards his parked car.

From afar, he could see that JJ wasn't doing so well. She was leaning against the side of the SUV like it was the only thing holding her up.

Finally, reaching her he placed a hand on her shoulder, only to have her jump three feet into the air.

"Oh God, Hotch," she exclaimed. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," he murmured. He gazed at her intently, not letting go. Thankfully, color had returned to her face. But, she still wasn't meeting his eye.

She tried to turn in his grip, but he held her firmly in place. "Hotch, let's go," she said impatiently.

He shook his head. "In a second, first, why aren't you looking at me?"

She gave a snort of impatience. "This is ridiculous. We're going to be late."

"No," he said firmly. "Look at me, JJ."

"Fine," she exclaimed harshly.

She looked up into his eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes were red, like she'd been crying. He searched her eyes. He wasn't going to break eye contact until he knew what was wrong.

And then, there it was, like he'd seen before only briefly, the hurt, the pain. Only this time he knew without a doubt that he'd caused it. He only wished he knew what he'd so he could make it up to her a thousand times over.

"JJ…" he murmured gently. His had reached up, wanting to touch her cheek, just wanting to feel her. But she flinched and he dropped his hand automatically.

"Hotch," she said his name so resignedly. "We need to go."

He stepped back, nodding, also resigned. He wasn't going to get anything from her at the moment. He'd have to try something else.

"Ok, let's go," he agreed.

He stepped around his car, unlocking it. She got in and he followed suit. He shot her another look. She looked so sad. It broke his heart.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now. Another angst filled chapter. Hope you enjoyed.<p>

Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and alert this story. And thanks to those who left me lovely reviews: **MarkandLexiefan; SkySydfan24** _(thanks! Me too, there are some definite good ones out there, but they're so hard to come by! I write my own to keep myself entertained);_ **newsyd; cannybairn; angry** **penguin** _(you called it, more angst :) );_ **dramaaddict8807; ilovetvalot; vtangelchix;** **angel85qcca** _(thanks! Will do :) );_ **jekkah** _(lol);_ **and DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92**.

Let me know what you think! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey all! So sorry for the wait, very busy these days and have a lot on the go. But, all the great response I've gotten to this chapter kept this story fresh in my mind. This next chapter is a little short; it's to set up the next chapter to come. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

><p>"Mommy, mommy," Henry exclaimed from his car seat in the back. "Did you see the lion? The lion went 'rawr'!"<p>

JJ laughed from her spot up front on the passenger side; she was happy that her son had enjoyed their trip to the circus.

"Was the lion your favourite part of the circus, Henry?" Hotch asked; he glanced at the little boy over his shoulder, a loving smile on his face.

"Yep!" Henry replied enthusiastically. "He was so big!"

"And how about you, Jack? What did you like the most?" JJ asked the older boy, smiling when he seemed to need a minute to think about it.

"I liked the lady on the wire," Jack answered, a big smile on his face. "I wish I could do that."

JJ nodded. "That was pretty neat," she agreed.

The four of them continued to talk easily about what they'd seen.

The boys had made it so much easier to be alone with Hotch in the car. Needless to say, the car ride to the daycare to pick them up before the circus had been painfully silent and awkward. She'd known that Hotch had questions for her, but he'd spared her for some reason. But, JJ wasn't sure if the uncomfortable feeling she had the whole way through had been worth it. Maybe it would have been better just to talk…

Getting the boys, and sitting through the circus, she'd had time to calm herself down enough to realize that maybe she was acting completely wrong. They'd slept together, once. That wasn't enough to lay claim to the man.

But still… even as she thought about it logically, she couldn't stop the pain in her chest when she thought about Hotch being with another woman. It was like she was breathing through smoke filled lungs.

She could feel Hotch's eyes on her. She turned her head to look at him. He didn't look away. She attempted to give him an apologetic, reassuring smile. But she must have failed, because he didn't look one ounce convinced.

Hotch's eyes went back to the road. _Damn, why couldn't control her emotions like the rest of the team? She was doomed to fail as a profiler at this rate._

Sometime later, Hotch broke the silence that had fallen in the SUV, "Here we are," he announced.

JJ was eager to get out and get into the protective shelter of her home. But when she glanced up, the street they were on was not hers.

"Hotch," she said in a carefully controlled voice. "Why are we at Jessica's house?"

Hotch replied, just as carefully, almost cheerfully, "Jessica called while we were at the circus, she invited Jack and Henry for a sleepover with the kids. Didn't I mention it?"

She gave him a quick glare. "No, you didn't."

However, it was too late to go back, both boys were practically jumping in their seats at the prospect of spending time with Aunt Jessica and her twins, David and Matt. Henry loved spending time with them just as much as he loved Jack. They'd become his extended family.

JJ held back her groan of disapproval at the impromptu-ness of this event—she was sure that Jessica hadn't called and that Hotch had called in a favour. But to what end was his scheming for, she did not know. Maybe he believed she was stressed and she just needed a night off… But she should have known it wouldn't be as simple as that.

She waved bye to the boys, her only buffer against Aaron Hotchner.

* * *

><p>Hotch had done it. He'd seen it in her eyes the moment they'd stopped in front of Jessica's house. He had thoroughly annoyed her. But to be fair, she wasn't giving him much to work with. He was convinced they had to talk tonight or else nothing would ever be the same again. He wasn't usually so fatalistic, but he just felt in his gut that he could not let this fester for even a day.<p>

She hadn't said anything since dropping off the boys. Either, she was too pissed off for words, or she truly thought he was doing her a favour. Which he was, only it was a favour to the both of them. They'd spent too much time building a relationship together to let it get ruined over some misunderstanding. So, he'd stepped out of the arena briefly to make a call to Jessica and ask for the favour of watching over the boys that night.

And now, phase two was in progress. He wasn't about to start anything in the car, he needed to be able to provide her with his full attention. That's why he pulled up about ten minutes later, in front of his own house.

He parked the car, unbuckled his seat belt, and turned off the ignition. He turned in his seat to take in JJ's reaction. Her eyes were wide, almost fearful.

"Hotch," she said, voice trembling. "Why are we here? Take me home."

"JJ, we obviously need to talk," he informed her. "After we do, I'll be happy to take you anywhere you'd like."

She didn't respond. He let out a sigh, opening his door and stepping out. He poked his head back inside when she didn't move.

"Coming?"

"You know, I could just call a cab, right?" she added tiredly.

He nodded. "You could," he agreed. "But, I think you know deep down that there are a lot of things we need to be talking about. So, I'm going inside, and I hope you'll do the right thing and follow me in."

She made no move, still. Letting out another sigh, he shut the door and made his way to his front stoop. He paused to quickly glance back. She hadn't moved a muscle, not even to phone a cab. So, he unlocked his front door and stepped inside, going immediately to the security panel.

Hotch realized that he was risking making her even more angry at him. But he felt it would be worth it when she finally told him what was wrong and he could set to work fixing what he'd done.

He walked into his living room, and peeked out the window. She was still sitting there; though, at least she was looking at his house now. Hotch let out a sigh, letting the curtain drop back into place. He hated leaving her out there. But he wasn't about to force her inside. Nah, bringing her here was all that he would do to piss her off for today.

Hotch took a seat on his couch and waited for the woman he'd come to care about deeply to come to her senses. He hoped she'd come inside. He hoped she'd tell him what was wrong. And if somehow the issue was that she was pregnant, he would do anything for her to make it work, because he desperately wanted that family with her.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the sound of a slamming door cut into them. The slam was followed by some stomping only to end in the appearance of a very angry looking blonde.

"How dare you?" she shouted. "You can't just send my kid away and then hijack me to your home, Hotch! I demand you take me home right now!"

He took in a deep breath; he'd need it, after he gave her the response to her demands.

"No."

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter. Short, I know, but it's sort of a set up chapter to the drama to come next. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please, let me know what you think. Thanks!<p>

And thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this story: **3jjandhotch4ever3; whimsical-one-ga; Cwmcaa** _(that's so awesome that my story is your first review! Thx!);_ **MegKate** _(I believe the review was cut short, lol, but thanks!)_; **CounterSteak21; Lesly; angry penguin; Hotch Fan; cannybairn; newsyd; deeda; jekkah; SkySydfan24 **_(thx!);_** vtangelchix; angel85qcca; sweber22; Melissa Larkin; and kdzl.**

I'll try to update soon! See you then!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry for the super long wait. I've gotten myself a temporary position with a school and things have been hectic. Writing has definitely been put on the backburner, much to my dismay.

In good news, two of my stories have won a Profiler's Choice Award. With A Little Help From My Boys and It Happened One Night won for Best Hotch/JJ and Best One-shot, respectively. I am definitely honored and pleased, so thanks to anyone who may have nominated or voted for me. Go check out Chit Chat on Author's Corner for a complete list of winners. They are all really great!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

><p>"<em>No<em>," JJ echoed, dangerously. "What do you mean _no_?"

Hotch watched her standing there, crackling with energy. She may be mad at him, but this is the JJ he preferred to see: full of life and vibrancy. Before, the dejectedness around her had been just wrong.

"Exactly what it means, JJ. No, I will not take you anywhere," he clarified. "At least, not until we talk, and the sooner you can accept that the sooner we can go back to normal…"

He crossed his arms over his chest, prepared to wait her out. JJ had two options: to call a cab or face him. That she'd stormed in there making her demands told him she was leaning towards the latter of her choices.

Hotch held her gaze, practically daring her to leave with his eyes. He knew the vivacious blonde couldn't resist a dare. After an intense eye battle of wills, she let out a "harrumph," crossed her own arms, mirroring him, and dropped herself into his chair. Hotch held back his smirk of triumph.

"So…" he began.

"Don't," she protested, glaring at him.

He gave her a confused look_. How did she know what he was going to say, he didn't even know what he'd been about to say._

"Don't what?" he tried instead.

"Don't start with the whole 'how was your day?' stuff, Hotch," she said bitterly. "I know you don't really care. We're co-workers. We're two parents who have kids that like to spend time together. Nothing more."

_Whoa!_ he thought, shocked. _Where had that come from?_ After everything they'd shared… this felt worse than a slap to the face.

"JJ—" he started, but had to stop to clear his throat. "I don't…. know how you can say that…"

He eyed her carefully. For a moment, her glare was replaced by a moment of uncertainty. But it was gone a second later.

"How _I_ can say that?" she said incredulously. She stood up to start pacing the room. "Hotch, if Henry and I have become such a burden to you, a distraction, you should have told us… not… not… continue to lead us on."

_Burden? Distraction? What the hell was she talking about?_

He watched her continue to pace. The energy from her anger was making her frazzled. She was a jumble of nerves and he could tell that she was on the verge of making herself sick. He had no idea whatsoever what she was talking about. But one thing he knew for certain, he needed to calm her down and now.

Hotch grasped one of her hands as she walked by, pulling her down into his lap. JJ let out a little yelp of surprise, but didn't fight his hold. He felt her slender fingers grasp his shirt front, a move he found a little too desperate for his liking.

Her head hung low in defeat; he used the hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist to tip her chin up so she would meet his eyes. The tears threatening to brim over nearly killed him.

"JJ, please," he pleaded. "Tell me what I've done?"

She shook her head. A tear slipped down her cheek. "You've done nothing, Hotch… it's me…"

"I don't understand," he replied.

Everyone told him he'd done something to upset her. Heck, he knew he'd done something. This just didn't make any sense.

JJ looked him in the eye; her beautiful, blue eyes were too sad for words. "I'm sorry, Hotch; I didn't mean to get attached. You've been so good to me and Henry… And then, that night… I read too much into it… I fell for you, I'm sorry."

His heart beat a little faster at her words: 'I fell for you.' He wanted to jump for joy. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let her go. But then the rest of what she'd said hit him: 'I'm sorry.'

"JJ, honey," he began.

Her eyes widened at his uncharacteristic use of the endearment. He vowed right then to use them more often.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I'm confused as hell. I think sometime today our wires got crossed. Can you please tell me what's going on? What happened after we left the consult meeting this morning?"

* * *

><p>JJ stared up at him, surprised. This is not what she'd been expecting when she'd apologized for her attachment. A rebuff, sure. Or his own apology for leading her on, yes. But not a "please, let's see where everything went so wrong…"<p>

_Maybe…_ she thought, as her heart suddenly sung with hope. _Maybe this really was all just a misunderstanding._

"JJ, come on, I feel awful," Hotch pleaded with her.

She allowed herself to look into his eyes. The dark chocolate depths were brimming with concern and… something else. These were not the eyes of a man that was indifferent to her. These were the eyes of someone who—

JJ couldn't finish the thought. Suddenly, she wasn't sure of anything anymore. She stood up and began to pace the room once again.

"JJ?"

He made a move to grab her again. She pulled her hand away. "Wait," she said urgently.

She needed to think and being touched by him would interfere with coherent thought.

_Both Emily and Garcia had both said that Hotch was going out on a date this weekend. That was two people. Could two people both have their information wrong?_

She paused to look at him, arms crossed over her chest as she gave him a glare. "What are you doing this weekend?" she demanded.

He gave her an odd look. "Well nothing much, but I could make time—"

She shook her head furiously. "No, Hotch, what are your plans this weekend?" she asked and then added, even though it hurt her like hell, "Are you going out with anyone?"

JJ watched as his face formed its trademark frown. "Well…" he started, nonchalantly. "I was meeting someone tomorrow night, but I could postpone it."

JJ's heart began to race. _Confirmed by the source._ She could feel her heart breaking in two.

"I see," she said, voice little more than a whisper. She dropped her gaze to the floor, trying to hide her tears. "I think… I think I'm going to call a cab now…"

She turned to go. All she needed was to burst into tears right in front of him that would just make her day.

"Wait, JJ," Hotch said urgently. He'd jumped off the couch and had grabbed her arm to spin her around. Now his hands were on her shoulders, firmly, but gently, holding her in place. "We talked and now I'm even more confused. I don't understand."

JJ shook her head, words failing her. She knew sobs would only come out if she even tried.

Hotch let go of her abruptly, causing her to stumble without his support.

"JJ, what the hell? This morning we were fine. I know we were both thinking about the same thing. And I know we were both thinking about wanting more. And then later, Dave tells me your sick and says he thinks you're pregnant—"

"Pregnant!" she exclaimed.

_She wasn't pregnant. No way, she just had her… Crap!_ she thought back, _When was the last time I had a period?_

But that new dilemma was put on hold as Hotch continued his sudden rant.

"Yes, pregnant. But I'm not sure if it's that. And then you go on to tell me you don't think I care about you or Henry; that you're burdens to me? I don't know how you can say that to me, when I know that you, Henry, and Jack are my world. It kills me to hear you think that.

"But now, I don't know what any of that has to do with my meeting tomorrow night with a potential piano teacher for Jack?"

JJ's jaw dropped and her heart skipped a beat. Eyes wide, she asked meekly, "Piano teacher?"

All the air out of his sail, Hotch replied slowly, "Yes, piano teacher. Hailey always wanted Jack to learn, so Rossi recommended a friend. Wait," his eyes widened in sudden realization, "who do you think I was meeting with?"

JJ could feel her cheeks warm up considerably. She knew she was blushing profusely. "No one…" she denied, sheepishly.

But she could already see him putting the pieces together in his head.

He took each of her hands in his and she let him lead her back to the couch. She ended up right back in his lap.

"Look, I know we said we'd take things slow," he started. "But slow, for me, doesn't mean I want to see other people. Does it for you?"

She shook her head, not able to get out the words: "No way in hell."

"Good, because sleeping with you that night is not something I took lightly, JJ," he explained; he cupped her cheek with is hand. "I was with you because I care about you, and I want to with you."

JJ couldn't help it. This was everything she'd hoped to hear and more. She leaned into his warm body and pressed her mouth into his in a desperate feeling kiss. She was so afraid to lose him. This whole day had showed her how much she really loved him and how easy it would be for her to lose him. She never wanted that to happen.

She pulled him closer, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. She held onto him so tightly, she was sure her knuckles were ghost white.

Hotch pulled back slightly; she opened her eyes and looked up, worried she'd see rejection in his eyes. But all she saw was the love he felt for her.

"JJ, I'm right here," he said, voice low, husky. "I'm not going anywhere, ever, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Going to stop here. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon, probably next weekend. Just a warning, next chapter will be rated M.<p>

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing: **Hotch Fan; Katelyn G** _(thank you very much); _**deeda;** **canny-bairn; MegKate; angry penguin; jekkah; and Jotchprossi18 **_(yep it makes sense; thanks)._

So, I'll see you all soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Hey all! This is the final chapter for Misinformed. It's been fun! Thanks to everyone who have been patiently waiting for updates. Hope you enjoy!

This chapter is rated M.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

><p><em>"JJ, I'm right here," he said, voice low, husky. "I'm not going anywhere, ever, sweetheart."<em>

Her mouth dropped open to form an 'O' of surprise just before Hotch closed the distance between them. His lips danced over hers, taking their time. She felt his tongue slide over her lips, and she realized she was a second or two behind.

_Come on, JJ,_ a voice said eagerly in her head. _Get with it._ She readily parted her lips, letting his tongue slide against hers, just as his hands grasped her hips firmly. He moved her in his lap so that her legs were straddling either side of his body.

She grinned into the kiss, realizing that Hotch really wanted her and just her. There was no one else.

They broke apart from the kiss, momentarily, so that they could quickly divest each other of their tops. Hotch's hands slipped around her body, tickling her flushed skin, to unhook the scrap of fabric covering her chest. She cried out when he touched the sensitive skin uncovered.

He kissed her hard, rough, a testament to the passion he felt for her. His hand trailed up the silk of her belly to palm her left breast. A gentle squeeze, followed by a flick of his thumb over the already sensitive peak had her moaning into the kiss. He pulled back and she could see there was a smirk on his face, telling her so much more was about to come.

His lips made contact with the skin at the top of her breast. Her breath hitched as she waited for more. She wasn't disappointed; his lips closed over one straining nipple, sucking gently as his hand brushed its twin.

"Aaron," she groaned out, as her hands slid down his chest to rub over the hardness she felt through his jeans.

Their breaths coming hard, they both suddenly knew that they just needed to feel each other. That this time it wasn't about taking their time. They just needed to feel that connection.

She undid the buckle of his jeans and reached her hands inside to pull him out of his pants. His mouth let go of her breast with a hiss of pleasure. And his hands pushed her skirt up around her waist. All that was left between them was the thin layer of fabric covering her from him. Hotch's fingers grabbed hold of the waistband and pulled. JJ was more than a little shocked to hear the sound of the material ripping. He grinned at her shocked look, but a second later, none of that mattered when his hands, on her hips, began to move her over top of him.

JJ gasped at the feel of him inside her; but there was no time for slow, not today. Hotch urged her on, and she was happy to oblige. Setting a fast, hard rhythm, JJ rode him, and met each of his thrusts with urgency. Their breaths coming out in short pants, she could feel the tension, the pleasure building between them. She was so close. When Hotch's fingers reached between their moving bodies, JJ was done for. It wasn't long after that Hotch came, too.

Gasping for breath, JJ rested her head against Hotch's shoulder, his own forehead pressed against the top of her breast. His breath, coming hard, fanned the skin of the burgeoning peak of her breast, in a too enticing manner. Her hands wandered down and grabbed hold of him, squeezing him, caressing him back into hardness. She was eager and ready to climb back on top of him.

"JJ," his voice protested, gruffly.

She gave him a quizzical look, wondering what he could possibly be protesting about. Her hand still around him, she gave him another squeeze and she could see the desire wash over his face. Definitely not protesting this, she knew.

"Bed," he managed to groan out.

She let out a cheery giggle, feeling her happiest ever.

* * *

><p>Hotch let out a happy sigh, content, as his right hand caressed the smooth skin of the bare shoulder of the woman he loved. JJ's head, resting on his chest, her body pressed against his own, he could feel every gentle breath she took.<p>

God, it'd been a roller coaster of a day. Up, down, up. He hoped things would remain on the up. He could think of no reason why things would possibly spiral down again.

"JJ," he broke the serene silence.

"Hmm," she replied, voice sounding deceivingly tired. Her hand was tickling the skin at his belly and he had to take hold of it if he was ever going to stay focused.

"We've got to agree that the next time either of us hears something questionable about the other that we talk to each other first," he requested. "I don't know if my heart can take another day like today."

JJ pushed herself up so that she could look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Hotch. I just… both Penelope and Emily told me the same thing… and I was confused over where we stood… I just didn't think about asking you out right."

He hated to see her look so troubled. This day had nearly killed him from watching her in so much pain, pain that he'd inadvertently caused. He never wanted to see her so sad again.

Hotch pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. "So, where _do_ we stand?"

He watched her brow furrow. "Hotch… Aaron… I hope you know," she started, words stilted as she tried to get out what was clearly important to her. He waited patiently. "I… hope you know… God!" she exclaimed in frustration. "I love you!"

He chuckled lightly. She gave him a quick glare and a tiny slap to the shoulder before her expression melted into one of warmth. "I love you," she repeated more easily. "So much."

Hotch pulled her against his chest so that they were millimeters apart. "I love you too, JJ," he added affectionately.

His lips captured hers in an intense, but loving kiss. Now that they knew they loved each other, Hotch vowed to never, ever let the woman get away. JJ was it for him.

* * *

><p>Hotch was sitting at his desk, working away, eager to have everything finished so he could leave on time. He, JJ, and the boys had a movie date that night. He hated to miss any time with his new family.<p>

He let out a happy sigh. It was the best feeling in the world to go home to someone at night, even better when that someone loved him dearly. He'd so missed being a family man. JJ was giving that back to him and he would love her dearly for all time.

A knock came at the door to interrupt his happy thoughts. "Come in," he called out absently.

"Hotch, what did you do this time?"

He looked up to find Dave watching him sternly in much the same manner as the day he and JJ had finally confessed their love for one another. Something inside his stomach flipped at Dave's words.

"What do you mean?" he replied tentatively.

"JJ's in the washroom, again, sick," Rossi elaborated. His eyebrow shot up as he posed, "Are you sure she's not pregnant?"

Hotch frowned. They'd never actually discussed that part of Dave's theory. It got him wondering. Maybe… _Nah._

"Dave, just because a woman gets sick does not mean she's pregnant," Hotch scolded. He stood up, ready to leave his office and find his girlfriend. "It's probably the flu, something's been going around the Bureau lately."

Rossi nodded contritely. "Sure, you're probably right."

Hotch eyed the man carefully. He had a feeling the man was humoring him. He let out a sigh. He did not have time for his friend's games. He had to find JJ.

Leaving him standing there, he made his way out of his office and down the stairs into the bull pen. He looked to the cluster of desks to see if maybe she was there, but no one, not even Reid or Emily, were seated there. It wasn't strange not to see them at their desks, but he should have known something was up when he felt the hovering presence of Dave as he walked through the unusually quiet bull pen.

Finally, he reached the same bathroom he'd found her in two months ago. He stood outside the closed door and pushed it open a crack so that his voice would carry in.

"JJ, honey, you in there?"

There was a bit of a shuffling noise, followed by an, "Aww," that sounded a lot like Garcia, and finally, "Shh… yeah, Aaron, I'm in here."

Hotch turned to look at his friend who now stood directly behind him. Dave had a Cheshire cat grin on his face. Yep, something was definitely up.

"Aaron," JJ called out, not sounding one bit sick. "You coming in?"

He mentally braced himself, not sure what he'd find inside. He pushed open the door and was immediately bombarded by a chorus of "Surprise!"

JJ was in there, all right, not looking a bit sick, glowing, actually. She wasn't alone, however. Reid, Morgan, Emily, Garcia, and even the kids were all huddled inside, smiling brightly at him.

Confused, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "It's not my birthday."

That earned him a round of laughs. It wasn't until he saw the decorations they'd put up in the washroom that he started to put two and two together.

Baby cut outs of all shapes and sizes were plastered everywhere. There were also a couple of signs of, "It's a boy!" and "It's a girl!" hanging across the mirrors.

Hotch's mouth dropped open. "JJ… are you… are you…really?"

He couldn't quite form the right words. He'd been hoping for this. He never believed it could happen so soon. His eyes zeroed in on the blonde beauty, she nodded her head happily.

"Come on everyone, let's give them a moment alone," Rossi was saying, beginning to usher everyone out. "Come on boys, your dad needs time recover."

Everyone seemed to file past him at once, all giving him their congratulations. Hotch just continued to stand there, frozen on spot in disbelief. When they were finally alone, JJ approached him, taking each of his hands in her own, to lead him to the couch.

"You like the decorations?" she asked nervously. "The boys helped me out. Dave thought it would be fun to tell you in here. I'm not sure it was a good idea now that I think about it…. Aaron, are you ok? Are you in shock?"

It finally hit him that he hadn't said much since arriving inside the women's washroom and that was making his girlfriend very anxious.

He opened his mouth to speak and found that he had to clear his throat first, an unexpected lump had formed there.

"JJ, you're pregnant?" he backtracked.

"Mm hmm," a smile overtook her face; she was beautiful he couldn't help noticing. He reached a hand out to cup her face. "Two months along…"

"This is…" he breathed out, "…wonderful."

She let out a breath as if she had been holding it this whole time. She laughed. "I'm glad to hear you think so."

They leaned in to share a loving kiss.

"Wait a minute," he mock pouted. "How come everyone found out before me?"

She gave him a dry look. "Penelope overheard a conversation I was having with my doctor on the phone this morning, you know, Dr. Will," she explained. "It got around the office so fast; before I knew it Rossi was coming to me demanding when I was going to tell you that I was pregnant with Will's twins.

"I had to call a quick meeting before that got to you. I decided we'd all take part in surprising you."

Hotch laughed out loud at the tale. It was amazing how people's wires got crossed and misinformation could get passed on so easily. He was so glad JJ had decided to end the miscommunication right away and tell him.

"So," she started. "Is this happy news?"

He gave her a heartfelt smile. "Very," he answered. "JJ you've given me all I've ever dreamed of, your love, a family, how could I not be happy?"

She grinned broadly. "I love you, you know?"

"Good, because I love you, too."

Her cheeks tinged pink, JJ got to her feet, pulling him up with her. "Now, let's get out of here. Garcia bought a cake. Just a warning though, it might say, 'Congratulation on your twins.'"

Hotch laughed. He didn't care about how misinformed the others were as long as he and JJ knew where they stood.

Right by each other's side, for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this story. I really hope you enjoyed! I know I loved writing this.<p>

Thanks to all who have been reading. And thanks to everyone who have been reviewing: **Ali-Jay** _(there you go!)_; **Hotch Fan; HansonFanGermany; jekkah; deeda; MegKate; canny-bairn; newsyd; whiteswan** _(thanks for the great review!)_; **and Jotchprossi18.**

Please let me know what you think! I'll, of course, be around with more Jotch goodness. See ya.


End file.
